


【哈德】—— The answer is sliver blonde

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Lion Harry Potter, Half Lion Half Human Harry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, use tongue to fuck, 兽人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 在阿尼玛格斯考试上的失误让哈利被诅咒了。Warnings⚠：兽人x人，不适勿点！！！对话中提及过去，洁党慎入。NC17全文24000+（wps统计）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, HPDM, 哈德
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

有什么人已经在屋子里了。从圣芒戈医院下班回到公寓的德拉科.马尔福心想。此时是凌晨两点，街道上万籁俱寂。他刚开门就听到了黑暗中有毫不掩饰的粗重的呼吸声，让他睡意全消，汗毛根根竖立。他伸手掏出魔杖，这位不速之客能够冲破他的家居防御咒，在客厅中大大咧咧地等候着他，想必是个难缠的角色。

他给自己施了个幻身咒掩盖行踪，然后再挥挥魔杖把客厅里的灯点亮。瞬间亮起的灯光让人感到十分不适，“客人”发出了一声低低的咆哮，德拉科看到了他的身形，差点也叫出声。来客很魁梧，身上没有穿多少衣服，仅仅在重要的部位有看起来像是巫师袍的布料遮盖着。他的手脚都是巨大的爪子，身上都覆盖着金棕色的毛发，还有一条粗壮的黄金色的尾巴，要不是他站立着，德拉科还以为家里来了一头野兽。更让人吃惊的是他的头——德拉科现在站在他的侧面，用了幻身咒觉得自己还算安全，但是这个人马上就发现了他，并把头转了过来——德拉科看到一张野兽的脸，完完全全就是一只狮子。

“波特？！”

不知道是凭着什么，也许是那双碧绿的眼睛，也许是某种他们不愿意承认的心有灵犀，这个名字在他的嘴里脱口而出，压根就没有经过思考。半人半狮子的客人被吓了一跳，惊讶的程度不亚于德拉科发现自己的幻身咒对对方无效的时候。

好吧这不是一场“谁先认出对方”的比赛。

客人从震惊中恢复过来，飞快地眨了眨眼睛，然后缓缓地点点头。

“妈的，波特。你就不能等到我明天出诊吗？”德拉科放松下来，瘫坐在沙发上。“你该庆幸我没有立刻使用‘昏昏倒地’，这可是你们傲罗手册里关于对付房屋闯入者第一推荐的咒语。说吧，到底怎么回事。”

哈利坐了下来，指指自己的喉咙，摇了摇头。

“不能说话，是吗？如果我没有判断错误，你现在是阿尼玛格斯的状态？刚进入这种状态的巫师大部分都无法好好控制身体，包括声带。别担心。”

哈利点点头，然后又焦虑地摇摇头。他的状态有点复杂，无法只用简单的点头摇头来解释。然而他的爪子也不听使唤，连魔杖也无法顺利使用，更别说用纸和笔了。

德拉科看了他一眼，“为什么我一点都不惊讶你现在的状况呢，波特？你是圣芒戈的常客了，下次医院开会我会提议他们给你办一张贵宾卡的。好吧，只要你不是半年前那中了黑魔法的鬼样子来找我，我就已经很感激梅林他老人家了。”

哈利耸耸肩。对方的确是从他的伤势中一路见证了他如何成长为一名坚强的傲罗。而同样地，他也见证了对方是如何成为一名独当一面的治疗师。在这不长不短的岁月中，他们早就不恨对方了。

德拉科绷紧的神经放松了之后，睡意排山倒海地向他袭来了。他闭上眼睛喃喃说，“疤头，你可以自己烧茶喝吗？厨房里有食物。你先照顾一下自己，明天我们再一起想办法吧。失陪了，我太累了，从早上七点到现在……”他的声音低沉了下来，手软软地松了一下领带，然后就在沙发上沉沉地睡着了。

哈利心想，真的很少看见他这样“不见外”，一定是累坏了。不过得到了德拉科的承诺，他觉得宽心，还有那么一点……温暖。静谧的客厅里只有德拉科均匀的呼吸声，哈利安静地坐着听了一会儿。接着，他感觉到了深夜的凉意毫不怜惜地向他们袭来，于是他站起来，环顾了一下公寓，找到了睡房的所在。哈利试着尽量精确地控制自己充满力量的手臂，他俯身把德拉科抱了起来，感觉就像捧着一片羽毛那么轻。

明天，该怎么向德拉科解释，他是在这个状态下唯一一个能看见哈利的人呢？而自己来找他，也不全是因为他是他的治疗师。

一切得从那倒霉的阿尼玛格斯考核说起。

“傲罗哈利，你想好通过考核之后，变成什么形态吗？”

“我还不太确定，先生。但我大概属意于某种猫科动物，也许是受到了麦格校长的影响吧，我猜。”

“好的，你还有时间慢慢想。”魔法部的考官问完哈利之后，继而对其他考生说：“通过了阿尼玛格斯考核的话，意味着在座的各位可以拥有另外一种形态，意味着魔法部的管理会增加许多的困难。所以，务必确保拥有变形资格的巫师都是诚实之人，忠诚之辈，是考核的宗旨。如果一旦在考核中撒谎，巫师会被阿尼玛格斯祖先的恶咒缠身，难以消除。”

这不难，哈利心想。在他做完三百多道题里面的两百道题之前，他也是这样想的。直到他遇见了那道题：

“钟爱之人的发色是______”

他没有什么“钟爱之人”，应该？哈利想。和金妮分手已经一年半，感情生活还是一片凋零。平日里除了工作，最大的喜好就是往圣芒戈跑。等等，什么？喜好？他闭着眼，抵抗着脑海里涌入的耀眼亮色，在空白栏里神使鬼差地填上了“Ginger”。

刚写完这个答案，他就“啪”的一声凭空在考场上消失了。这在当时引起了一阵骚动，考官和考生都放下了考试，忙着把救世主找回来。然而其实他还在那里，在恶咒的魔力下拉扯着变了形，变成了一个半人半狮子的状态。之后他跑了很多地方，其中当然包括罗恩和赫敏那里。让他绝望的是，没有一个人能看见他。没有。

他轻轻把德拉科放在柔软的床上。熟睡的治疗师看起来与平日里干练的形象很不一样，显得有些脆弱。然而就是这个人，能够看见他，认出他，并且不畏惧他。皎洁的月光照进了房间，覆在德拉科额前那片柔软的浅金色头发上。哈利屏住了呼吸。

亲爱的梅林啊。我早就知道答案的。他想。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科迷迷糊糊地被一阵响声吵醒。声音从睡房的浴室那里传来，夹杂着水管爆裂声、急速的水流声以及狮子的低吼。德拉科呆了两秒，回想起来公寓里还有哈利在，以及他是一个还不熟练的阿尼玛格斯。他挥挥魔杖显示出时间，凌晨五点。他不满地呻吟了一下，摇摇晃晃地走下床，打开了浴室的门。

“What the hell，Potter？”刚一进门，德拉科就被裂开的水管里喷洒着的热水淋了一身。他瞪着像是经过一场小型爆炸的浴室问那个该死的狮子。哈利委屈地比划了几下，德拉科明白到是因为他还不习惯自己的爪子，想洗澡的时候轻轻地就划烂了水管，接着手忙脚乱之下又砸烂了其他的东西。

德拉科认命地叹了口气，用了接近十个“恢复如初”咒语才修好了浴室。“疤头，修理费会加在你的诊金里！”他哼哼着说。

哈利摊开手，尽力用那张大猫的脸以及得天独厚的碧绿眼睛做出一个无辜的表情。德拉科解恨地哈哈大笑起来，“波特！我强烈建议你万圣节的时候就这样子出门，一定能够得到整条街的糖果哟。”哦，这个人仿佛变回了以前的小混蛋。

哈利看着对方的坏笑，不满地在喉咙里发出了几声闷响。但下一秒这些声音就哽住了，因为德拉科拾起了他的爪子，把他拉近了一些。“好了不取笑你了，”他低声说，“我想起来康复科里有一些咒语应该适合你的情况。有点类似麻瓜的物理治疗，可以加强神经对身体的控制。”哈利几乎没听清他在说什么，因为他的所有心思都在德拉科的手上。那些纤长白皙的手指正在把他的爪子仔细地摸索，里里外外都查看了一遍，包括敏感的夹缝和爪心的肉垫。当对方的手指在他的肉垫那里感兴趣地打着转，想要搞清楚为什么那里可以兼具着干涩和光滑两种质感的时候，哈利倒抽了一口气，勉力忍耐着想要回握对方的冲动。

终于查看完毕，治疗师看起来好像有些把握了。“你的爪子结合了人和猫科的特点。手指比一般的爪子要长，活动手指的时候很容易会错误地伸缩指甲。我试试帮你改善一下。”德拉科说完用魔杖点着哈利的爪子，念了很多复杂的咒语。哈利看着他低垂的睫毛和粉色的嘴唇，觉得喉咙干渴。正在发着呆，德拉科抬起了眼睛，哈利立刻被一片温柔的灰蓝色包裹着。这双眼睛的主人微笑了一下，伸手轻轻扯一下哈利脸边的鬃毛，示意他再靠近一点。“我要帮你的声带也调整一下，这样你很快就能重新说话了。不能嘲笑你说的蠢话，真是太无趣了。”说完德拉科吃吃地笑了起来。山楂木魔杖带着哈利熟悉的触感碰到了他的喉咙。他想起他曾拥有和拂拭过这根魔杖，想得身体滚烫起来。哈利用力闭上眼睛，祈祷德拉科不要发现自己已经半勃了。

“好了！”德拉科愉快地说，“声带也修复好了！你可以先试试你的爪子了！”

哈利试着动了动手指，然后控制他的指甲。非常完美。仿佛脑子重新想起了如何操控手指一样，现在他可以像呼吸那么自如地运用它们了。

“怎么样？”德拉科半是期待半是得意地问。

哈利俯首看着德拉科点点头，然后咧开嘴努力做出一个微笑的表情。

“疤头，别用百兽之王的脸摆出这么蠢的表情！不过，你现在看起来比平时的样子顺……”

梅林，治疗师马尔福离开了，永远不知道何时闭嘴的德拉科又出现了。不过，哈利并没有很生气，他在想着别的事情。想的时候，他同时也开始行动了——德拉科没能说完刚才那句话，因为他被哈利轻轻地推到了墙上。

“你干什么，波特？”

哈利低头看着德拉科的白色衬衣，扣子一直扣到了脖子那里，在他睡觉的时候也没有松开。被热水打湿的部分紧贴在他的肌肤上，透出了诱人的颜色。哈利抬起了他的手。

“试试，爪子。”哈利用生涩又低沉的嗓音回答道，厚重的声音在他的胸腔里共鸣。

然后他伸出指甲，精确无比地勾掉了白衬衣的第一粒扣子，在衣服下面躲藏着的纤细锁骨露了出来。这个动作夺走了德拉科的呼吸。他抬头审视着哈利的表情，发现对方也在回看他，碧绿眼眸把他紧紧地锁住，看起来既危险又充满欲望，以及恳求。德拉科无法解释那种既同时看到了狮子又看到了哈利的感觉，他只觉得自己在这样的目光中已然变成了一头光裸的猎物。

这个想法让他头皮发麻，但又性致勃发。他重新呼吸起来，胸膛剧烈地起伏，全身的血液都逃离心脏涌向了另外一个地方。不，他不应该对患者有这种冲动的，这个违反了圣芒戈八百条规定。可是这是波特，是……哈利。而且是对方先开始的。现在是他妈的凌晨五点，意志力再顽强的人也会在精神硬核里裂开一条缝隙。

他深吸一口气，说：“哈、哈，很好笑。试完了吗？”

“还没有。”哈利性感的声音低沉地回响在浴室里，他用指甲轻划其它扣子，它们噗嗒噗嗒地跌落在浴室的地板上，听起来非常暧昧。德拉科胸前的肌肤被解放了出来，远比哈利想象中还要美好，“还远远不够呢。”他缓缓说着，抬起一只手抚上了德拉科的颈项。兽人的手很大，对比起来德拉科脸颊和脖子显得非常娇小。后者情不自禁地微微仰起了头，意志力在瓦解，在向那热度和毛茸茸的质感屈服。接着，他感觉到自己的胸前也落下了一张炽热的掌。大猫的肉垫在轻抚着他的乳头，让那里很快地结成一颗小小的珠子。哈利屈起两根手指，轻轻地捻拉着那里，柔软的毛发刺激得德拉科呜咽了一声。

“哈、哈利……停下……”

“不喜欢你修复好的爪子吗？”哈利带点委屈地说着，继续用掌心和手指的肉垫轻轻摩擦着德拉科紧实洁白的胸部，感受着对方轻微的颤栗，“可是你刚刚明明摸了这个肉垫好久……而且你看，我的手指也很灵活呢。”哈利另一只手也划了下来，捏着他的腰臀，肉垫在腹部上面打转。他发现自己两只大爪子已经几乎可以把对方的细腰圈起来了。德拉科觉得自己的性器随着对方的抚摸在裤裆里抽动着，它甚至都还没被触碰到。他为什么从来都不知道抚摸有这么大的魔力？或许只是因为对方是那个蠢狮子？德拉科咬着牙小声喘息着，害怕自己只是被这双爪子乱摸就直接射到裤子里。“你这样帮我，治疗师。我该怎么报答你呢？”救世主的声音现在熏染上了一丝邪恶，好吧，这很迷人。

“付诊金就好了，现在真的快停下……你不可以这样对我……”德拉科的腰在他的爪子里扭动起来，夹杂着不安，和只有哈利能觉察到的愉悦。

“那你呢，你在圣芒戈的时候是怎样对我的？”

“怎样？我……你在说什么？”德拉科的声音有点慌乱，坏心眼的哈利觉得听起来很悦耳。 

“你偷亲我，还不止一次。”哈利假装生气地说，“开始的时候我以为是我自己的梦，毕竟它们有点像。后来我装睡，有一个人半夜里跑过来默默叹气，又摸我脸又亲我，我记得他的古龙水的味道……”哈利故意在德拉科的耳朵后面深吸一口气，“闻起来和你一模一样。”

说完哈利的脸颊一疼，显然被人咬了一口。他低吼了一声看着德拉科，对方假笑着，像一条蛇那样嘶嘶着说，“是这样亲吗，蠢狮子。”某人被揭穿之后有些恼羞成怒了。

哈利眨眨眼睛，靠近德拉科微微发红的脸，湿润的鼻子蹭着他。快要被吞吃的恐惧和兴奋让德拉科的瞳孔急促地放大，但哈利只是温柔地用嘴巴轻啄一下他，说：“不对，是这样亲……”他很高兴地听到德拉科低低地呻吟起来，带着一种奈何不了自己的懊恼，但更多的是欢愉。他把手从腰部划到对方的后背，紧紧地抱着他，抚摸他瘦削的蝴蝶骨。金发的男子看起来像是整个陷进了他高大的身躯里，哈利闻着他的头发的香气，叹息着开始轻轻舔舐他的脖子和肩膀，拼命忍住要咬他脖子标记他的兽人冲动。他们发硬的地方终于贴到了一起，互相挤压，每一下的蹭弄都让他们肺里的空气减少一分。

“你说你会梦见我，”德拉科的声音又变了，变得含糊不清，像是被塞满了蜜蜂公爵的甜品，“梦见我什么？”

“太多了，”哈利喟叹着说，“给我足够的时间，我会让都你知道的，”哈利的手灵巧地解开了他的裤子，“比如这样，”他握住了德拉科的挺立，大量的前液早就把那里弄得黏腻湿润，在哈利的爪子里发出噗啾噗啾的水声，听起来让人脸红心跳，“我想帮你释放，而你会迫不及待地开始操我的手……”

“闭嘴波特，别说了……”德拉科真的情不自禁地轻轻送着腰，哈利手里肉垫和毛发的质感让他失控了，“我会很快就……我很久没有……”他没法把话说完整了，他闭上了眼睛，向后仰起头，靠在墙上和哈利坚实的臂弯里，不敢相信自己正在对方的怀里做着这种事。

“没关系的，你可以信任我。”哈利心情暗暗地更加快乐起来，他轻舔着德拉科的脖子安慰他，同时收紧了一点自己的手，开始配合着对方，而德拉科也呜咽着更加用力地抽送。“我们今天不会只有一次……”“嗯——啊、哈——啊——”德拉科尖叫着射了出来。他被眩晕感包围，软软地搭在哈利的怀里轻轻颤抖着。他感到对方的手仍然在轻抚着他的性器，陪伴他度过高潮的余韵。

迷迷糊糊中德拉科感觉自己被褪去所有的衣裤，还被抱了起来。他睁开眼睛，看见哈利在浴缸里放水，“疤头，你在干嘛？”

“洗澡。”哈利愉快地说。

“哈，什么？！”德拉科想抗议，但已经被抱进了浴缸，坐在哈利的肚子上。哈利仰躺着头搭在外面，双手搭在边上，身子斜躺在水里，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。天啊这个自大的家伙。“我们什么时候亲密得可以一起泡……”德拉科的抱怨还没有说完，就被他看见的东西惊得闭嘴了。一根粗大的阴茎穿过了他的腿间，在水中直直地挺立着，其长度和粗细无疑都高于平均标准。他艰难地咽下了口水，手脚僵硬地不知道该怎么摆放。他无法控制地想象着自己的嘴里被这根粗长的家伙塞满，又或者直接一点，这个家伙塞进某个让自己更快乐的地方。

“放松，”哈利说，“只是洗澡，我不会对你做什么的。”

不会吗？德拉科有点生气地想，凭什么这个自以为是的家伙决定了今天要发生的一切。也不是代表他很想要啦……

“是吗，那可真是太体贴了。”德拉科僵硬地说。

哈利那边安静了几秒，接着他小心地问，“你生气了？我只是怕你太累了。”

这时轮到德拉科安静了一会儿。

“所以如我所说，你真是太体贴了。”哈利听不出的德拉科话里的情绪，但是他感觉有一只光滑的手握住了他的阴茎，开始上下撸动。

听到哈利暗暗抽气的声音，德拉科无声地笑了，他干脆用上了两只手。“德拉科……”哈利暗哑地轻声叫着他的名字，每叫一下德拉科都感觉他手中的大家伙跳动一下，他自己也无可抑制地又硬了起来。真是一个疯狂的时刻，他想，明天醒来，理智的德拉科会抓狂的。但是现在失去自控力的他用手圈住了他们俩的柱身。

“该死的！”他们性器相碰的时候，哈利无法忍耐地坐了起来，拦腰抱着德拉科，把他轻轻托了起来，让他趴跪在浴缸的边缘。哈利接过德拉科的手，抓住了他俩的性器。他的另一只手在旁边的沐浴露那里按压了一大坨出来，涂在两人滚烫交叠的欲望上，冰冷粘腻的触觉刺激得德拉科低声呻吟起来。“德拉科，可以为我夹紧双腿吗？”哈利一边舔着他瓷白的背一边沉声说着，一边开始狠狠地在他腿间抽送，摩擦着两人的阴茎。每次用力的碰撞都有意无意地刮过德拉科的小穴，让他全身都软绵绵的，全靠两手支撑着浴缸才不至于跌倒。哈利像猫科动物戏弄猎物一样假装噬咬他，然后又舔弄他，周而复始，这些刺激都让德拉科的快感越来越强烈。他渴望地哀叫了起来，哈利停下了其他的动作，用双手抓夹着他雪白的臀部，用力地撞击着那里，德拉科闭上眼睛，假装哈利那非凡的阴茎已经埋进了他的身体，冲击着他最隐秘的乐园。他低头看着他们正在摩擦的地方，视线模糊不清。哈利释放的声音在他耳边响起，他隐隐约约地看到他俩的阴茎一起跳动着，喷射出一股又一股白浊。他没法控制地呻吟着，伸手接过一些，转身对着哈利，用手指把白色的液体塞进嘴里尝了尝，哈利的眼睛又燃烧起来了。

“Fuck，治疗师……”他抱起德拉科，舔他的手指和嘴唇，“你比我坏多了。”两人共享着高潮后的余温，炽热的呼吸交织在一起。

“你的梦，满足了吗？”情潮退去后，德拉科瘫软在狮子的怀里问他。

不，远远没有。哈利在后面摸着德拉科湿漉漉的金发想。他没有回答。

哈利把两人都擦干净，然后抱着昏昏沉沉的德拉科回到了床上。期间他把自己其实是中了恶咒的事说了一遍，不过略过了那道写错的题。德拉科深深地皱着眉，他还以为哈利只是不熟悉变形而搞砸了，没想过事情这么严重。

“等我睡醒后，得把格兰杰他们请过来商量。”

“那真是太好了，通过你我就能和他们沟通了。”

“为什么只有我能看见你呢？”德拉科的声音很细，他正在滑入睡眠的深渊。

“我不知道。”哈利低声说。

德拉科睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科现在……超他妈后悔。

中午时分，德拉科醒来时发现自己蜷缩在一个毛茸茸的怀抱里。一根狮子尾巴环绕着他，厚厚的爪子搭在他的腰间。他心脏停顿了一下，重新闭上眼睛。他感到哈利的狮子下巴在他头顶轻轻蹭了下，鼻子发出了满足的叹息。他的额头抵在哈利的胸膛，那里传来了有力的心跳声，一切都是那么的真实——凌晨发生的事情都不是梦。他挣扎着坐起来，双手捂着发烫的脸颊，“Fucking Merlin……操操操。”他极其懊恼地小声咒骂着。

战争后，几乎所有人都以为马尔福家唯一的幸存者——德拉科.马尔福会离开英国，在某个阴沟一样的地方隐姓埋名，像一个见不得光的鬼魂一样过完他的一生。恰恰相反，德拉科留了下来，尽管魔法部没收了他家大部分的财产，尽管他艰难地过着被人唾弃的生活。

而相比之下，救世主则是众星捧月的地位。用梅林的脚趾头想想都知道，他跟哈利.波特之间完全没可能。

万幸的是，他有一封（后来追认的）战争英雄斯内普生前所写的亲笔推荐信，里面用严谨的笔调阐述了德拉科在魔药学和魔咒科目上的天赋（纳西莎又一个用心良苦的策划）。战后的圣芒戈极其缺乏人手，德拉科被招募了进去。他每天在不同的科室之间打着下手，什么样的活都要干，还得面对数不清的冷嘲热讽、人格羞辱……应付走廊上突如其来发射给他的蜇人咒、软腿咒、昏迷咒……直到他好不容易在魔药科和魔咒伤害科安定下来，他才在努力工作这件事上争取回了社会的一点点尊重。

这样的环境下他没办法有任何浪漫情怀和绮丽幻想。虽然他仍然怀着隐秘的心思，而所有的一切都指向波特——这不能怪他，只要见过波特的人都会明白他这个心思的。可是他并不想和波特胡混，这种没有结果却会留下记忆的事比单相思更致命。在某些方面，他确实务实得可怕。他可以数十小时一步步地去熬制魔药，去练习纷繁复杂的修复伤口咒语，去埋首做那些运用智力和勤于练习就会有结果的事情。这份务实拯救了在黑暗岁月的他，也磨灭了他以往的多愁善感。但为什么波特能轻易地把这一切打破……

“Hi。日安，马尔福。我们又见面了，每次我受伤都是你治疗我。”

“你什么意思？嫌弃我吗？前台有投诉箱，等你好了之后可以匿名写封投诉信——反正我已经习惯了。”

“呃……你误会了，我想说的刚好相反……你很了解我的许多症状，我很感激……我每次都担心下一次的治疗师不是你。”

“本来也轮不到我治疗救世主，但是你每次受的伤都是黑魔法造成的，刚好我比较擅长这方面……如果你真的感激的话，你应该知道怎么做。”

“唔……送花给你？……”

“What the……？我意思是你别再来了，你每次都特别难治疗！”

“哦……”

“为什么从来没见过你和什么人约会，马尔福？”

“你怎么知道的，你调查我吗？”

“啊，没有，我不是，真的没有！”

“哈、哈。”

“Shit，你在开玩笑。”

“对不起。因为那样的话我就不能第一时间响应急诊，就没法为你医治了。”

“什么？！马尔福，我不知道……”

“梅林，你又信了是不是？”

“哈、哈。这不好笑，我会很内疚的。”

“我很忙，而且没什么人愿意和食死徒约会的。”

“前食死徒。”

“谢谢你的提醒，真是体贴。我的选择真的不多，再加上我是gay……好吧，可以停止讨论我的私生活了吗，你身上还有几个洞在往外流血。”

“你是gay？你是……gay？！”

“Fuck you Potter？请你不要像个傻子一样重复我的性取向好吗？你的洞开始喷血了，Thank you very much。”

“……”

“你能不能集中精神，我真的在尝试救你的命。呼——吸——呼——吸——，（一连串复杂的修复咒语）”

“……谢谢，你做得越来越好了，现在这种修复我都感觉不到疼痛了。”

“哦。还记得我第一次治疗你的时候你骂得我可厉害了。”

“对不起，我那时候以为你是故意弄疼我的。”

“哈、哈。其实有点，哈哈哈哈。”

“呃……”

“我意思是，你再说谢谢我真的要吐了。”

“好吧，我刚才不是要表现得无礼的，其实我也和一些男孩约会过……”

“哦这个，我恰好知道，你就别炫耀你数不清的约会对象了。”

“什么，我哪有数不清的约会对象？我后来只和金妮——”

“安静，我要涂魔药了。”

“嘶——，好疼！”

“忍耐一下，痴情王子。”

“Shit，我不是，我们分手了。”

“我记得你刚刚说你只有她？”

“你都没让我说完！喂，别涂在我好的皮肤上，这药太辣了！”

“该死——‘消影无踪！’我再去拿些魔药，你等一下。”

“马尔福……”

当时我落荒而逃了。但是我逃得不够快，隐隐约约还听到波特说什么“喜欢”、“约会”什么的。他一定是失血过多变糊涂了，竟然和一个战争保释犯讨论这些事。我才不要虚假的希望，或者又听到波特说喜欢上了什么人了。他和谁在一起都不、关、我、的、事。

德拉科哀鸣了一下，这时候蠢狮子翻了个身。德拉科吓了一跳，回头看着他。现在房间亮了很多，能看得清楚一切了——那还是哈利，德拉科永远能认出来的哈利，但是有什么不同了。治疗师皱皱眉头，发现床上的阿尼玛格斯比昨天更加接近人形，“more Harry”。真是令人费解……他得动身，去寻找解决方案了。德拉科犹豫着，没有再偷亲他，他可不想再给对方抓到了。

在煮咖啡的时候他给赫敏写好了一封信。他用治疗师的身份以及很正式的语气告知赫敏.格兰杰，哈利.波特昨天就在他这里，除了被困在半人半兽的状态之外，其余一切都很好（好过头了，德拉科红着脸想）。并且请求在法律执行司工作的赫敏那边能合法地提供一些阿尼玛格斯考试中的状况，这样会有助于解开哈利的恶咒。“波特如果外出应该多有不便，所以三个小时后请在我的公寓碰面。随信附上我的地址，已经把飞路调整为你们开放。——真诚地，德拉科.马尔福。”

不知道为什么，他有种预感，哈利在他回来之前都不会醒来。不过德拉科还是给他留下了食物和保温杯里的咖啡。他匆匆回到医院，处理了一些常规状况，谢天谢地，今天没有危急的病人，也没发生什么特别的重大事件——除了全世界都在疯狂地寻找哈利波特。他甚至在医院的图书馆里都能听见那些窃窃私语，这让他神经更加紧张了。不过他已经决定，在和赫敏他们商量之前，他不会建议哈利来医院治疗，毕竟没人会相信只有一个前食死徒能看见哈利。他找到魔咒伤害那一排书籍，用静音咒保证了接下来的行动不会吵到别人，然后他再施了十几个检索咒语去查找阿尼玛格斯的恶咒解除方法。两小时后，所有这方面书籍都被找遍，但仍然没有这古怪情况的片言只语。德拉科的心沉下来，连圣芒戈医院里也没有这方面的资料，那么这恶咒不是过分古老就是过分难解，又或者两者兼而有之。

比约定时间晚了一点，他奔去医院的飞路那里，回到家的时候发现赫敏和罗恩已经在那里了。他们没有很拘谨地坐着等待，而是正在客厅里转悠，显然已经把他的公寓查看过一遍了。德拉科没有生气，这是他预料之中的事情。

他们僵硬地打了招呼，德拉科说：“还是看不见他，对吗？”

罗恩迟疑地点点头，赫敏则用在一旁默默地观察着。“他到底在哪里？”罗恩问。

德拉科走进房间，他们俩跟随着。大狮子还好好地在床上睡着呢，德拉科暗暗松了一口气。他指着床那边说，“他就在那里……”赫敏和罗恩看着他指的方向，面如死灰地看回德拉科，然后摇摇头。该死的，虽然早就知道结果，他们三人还是觉得毛骨悚然。

“你们真的看不到？”德拉科颤声问着，“那他盖着的被子呢？”

“我就看到被子好好地搭在床上，没看到其他情况。”罗恩干巴巴地说，赫敏木然地点头。

梅林，就好像他在这世界上消失了一样。德拉科真的被吓坏了，他的腿开始软了，觉得快要哭出来，“波特快醒醒，格兰杰和韦斯莱来看你了。我可不想只有我才能看见你……”他拼命摇着哈利，不知道为何他睡得像死了一样。那种感觉太绝望和孤独了。

另外的两人没看到哈利，所以无法感受那么深，但也是焦虑无比。赫敏和罗恩看了对方一眼。赫敏说：“马尔福，我们不如到外面再聊吧。”

“阿尼玛格斯的考试中到底发生了什么？他昨天说得不是很具体。”德拉科急切地问他们。

“是因为不诚实作答，就被阿尼玛格斯的祖先布下的恶咒缠上了。”赫敏说。

“波特，不诚实？我知道他会鲁莽、愚蠢，但没理由会是不诚实。”德拉科皱着眉。

“说得你好像很了解他一样。”罗恩插嘴说。

德拉科冷笑着，朝他挑起眉毛。

赫敏轻咳一下，“马尔福这几年替哈利治好了很多次伤，相信他对哈利已经有了一定的了解。而且根据他们在霍格沃茨的经历，书里有说过，最了解你的人是你的敌人……”

罗恩发出了恼怒的声音。

“噗，格兰杰，你们真是一点都没变啊。”

“我倒是觉得你变了。”赫敏平静地说。

“呃？敏，你说什么？”罗恩茫然地说，“我们还是说回哈利吧？”

“好的。马尔福，你可以告诉我们哈利昨天来这里之后的情况吗？”

德拉科把昨天的事情说了一遍，包括他给哈利调节好了手部的神经和声带。当然，略过了那些疯狂的部分。“今天早上我观察他，觉得他的兽人特征比昨天少了一点点，他好像变回来了百分之五这样子。”德拉科总算说到了这个令人鼓舞的情况。

“那么，是做了什么治疗造成的呢？”赫敏前倾着身体，很诚恳地问道。罗恩也期待地看着他。

德拉科无可避免地脸红了。“目前只能暂时保密，我不确定是不是那个原因。”今天他想来想去，他实在没用魔杖做过其他特别的事情让哈利恢复那一点人类的特征。如果要较真的话，也只有浴室里两人的“wand fight”，可是那怎么可能？阿尼玛格斯的诅咒那么淫荡的吗？

“哦，我了解了，如果哈利能恢复的话我们真的很感激。”赫敏说着拉了一下罗恩，罗恩也点点头。“所以不管那是什么治疗，如果找对了方向，请一直尝试，好吗？”

迎着两人真挚的目光，德拉科觉得快要窒息了，“嗯……唔……好的……”他哑着嗓子说。“你能找到阿尼玛格斯的考题吗，我真的很需要知道他面对了什么内容。”德拉科连忙把话题转回到恶咒的起源。

“这是高度的机密，主考官不肯透露具体的题目和内容。不过她后来有心软提示说……她的原话：‘和救世主喜欢的人有关。’”

“……什么？”这是什么鬼题目？

“我猜是因为金妮，哈利说不定还喜欢她。”罗恩说。他一直对哈利和金妮分手还耿耿于怀。

德拉科有那么一瞬间静止了，脸色变得刷白。

“罗恩！我们不知道哈利喜欢谁。他说准备好才会告诉我们，你记得吗？”罗恩听到之后，嘴里咕咕哝哝的，而赫敏则看了德拉科一眼。

“好了……我这边没有疑问了。”德拉科嘶嘶地说。赫敏和罗恩知道这是逐客令。

赫敏从公文袋里掏出一根魔杖，客厅里有一股冬青木的香气弥漫开来。“哈利昨天漏在考场了。帮我交给他吧，也许会用得上。”德拉科注意到，她说话的语气充满了信任。他郑重地点点头，接过哈利的魔杖。

哈利慢慢睁开眼睛，仍然被梦中的空气稀薄感包围。他大口大口地呼吸，直到他闻到了冬青木和德拉科古龙水的味道，觉得温暖和安定。他的目光聚焦到眼前金发男子的脸庞上。那里皮肤苍白没有一点血色，高挺的鼻子在抽着气，淡色的眉毛纠结在一起，睫毛和眼角挂着星星一样的光点……他正跪在地板上凝视着哈利。哈利以为自己看见了正在哭泣的天使。

哈利惊讶地抬起了手，用宽厚的爪子擦去了他的泪珠。“怎么了，德拉科？我……睡了多久？”他注意到外面的夜色已经降临了。

德拉科没有说话，如释重负地靠在哈利的肩窝上，用脸摩蹭着他的鬃毛，让哈利觉得发痒。

“格兰杰他们来过了。”

“哦，那怎么样了？”

“他们都看不见你，而且你睡死过去了。”德拉科说这句话时又差点哽咽了，他觉得深深的孤独和恐惧，“我用上了很多清醒咒都没用，最后让你握住魔杖才把你唤醒的……”德拉科低声说。“你迷路了吗？”

“我不知道。我只是梦见了自己变成了一头真正的狮子，在草原里奔跑。然后我看见了一座雪山，它太完美了，长得就像霍格沃茨的南瓜布丁那样，上面那稀少的雪就像淋在布丁上面的椰汁。‘我一定要上去看看’，我在梦里想。于是我就爬啊爬，直到我踏上了雪地，捡到了我的魔杖。接着，我就听见你在呼唤我……”

“大傻瓜……”德拉科闷声地笑了起来，听不出悲喜。“别在梦里爬什么该死的雪山了，即使山顶有上帝的庙殿，你还没到那个时候……”

“好的，听你的。”哈利抚摸着德拉科的秀发，觉得心脏的位置又涨又痛。

两人都沉默了很久，直到德拉科自言自语说，“得在你再次睡着之前解决这件事。”

“什么？”

“你说你以前和男孩约会过……”

“呃？”

“那你有和他们睡过吗？”

“呃……怎么了？”

“有吗？”

“有……但是性只是性……”

“对，性只是性。很高兴知道你可以不喜欢的人上床。”德拉科深吸一口气捂着脸说。

“……德拉科，我没明白？”

“纯属好奇，让你倒霉的那道题到底是什么？”

“问我……喜欢的人的发色。”

“噗，这古怪的题目。那你填了什么？”

“Ginger。”

“所以，这是个谎言，让你变成了这样。”德拉科抬起头挑起一条眉毛，“你的确不喜欢她了。”

“不是那种喜欢了。”哈利看着他的头发，低声说。

“你只是对自己不够诚实。人们总是这样。人们总是搞砸事情。”德拉科安慰他。

“是啊，人们总是搞砸事情，所以我也没对真正喜欢的人提起过。”哈利难过地转过头去，“他自己的烦恼比梅林的胡子还要多。我害怕一告诉他他就会跑掉，那样我会痛不欲生的。”

“唔……听起来是个胆小鬼……”德拉科不确定自己想听到哈利说起自己喜欢的人……

“不不，你……他很勇敢，他在逆境中的表现让我敬佩。”

德拉科那边沉默了。哈利感觉到他站了起来，接着传来了窸窸窣窣衣服摩擦的声音。

“德拉科？”哈利转过头来，有一瞬间找不到自己的呼吸。和刚才哈利看见他的那套禁欲修身的打扮完全不同，德拉科已经把西装的外套脱掉，随意地丢在地上。领带松开，垂挂在修长白皙的脖子上，服帖地展示出胸肌上的起伏。精致的手指正在解开丝质的衬衣，手指间的家族戒指随之跳动着，上面的反光仿佛成为了一粒火星，点燃了一整片草原。哈利的喉咙干渴，无法吞咽，他只好撑着身体坐起来。眩晕。意乱情迷。

“继续昨天的事吧，狮子？”德拉科呓语着，声音低沉，悠远得像是隔着一整条银河。

“我不确定……德拉科，我昨天冒犯你了，真的很对不起……也许那是个错误。”哈利艰难地说话，感觉没有什么说服力，因为某个部位已经像钢铁一样硬了。

“也许吧。”听到哈利提起“错误”这个词，德拉科的嘴巴扭曲了一下。当然，如果可以的话，哈利肯定希望和喜欢的人上床。不过现在这种情况……“但你说过性只是性。”

“可是……”

“你说过你会梦见我，那我猜应该行得通？”当然，德拉科不会愚蠢到不知道做梦不代表对方喜欢自己，他又不是只有十五岁的少年。

“行得通”这个说法真是太谦卑了。“终极”才应该是这梦幻场景的形容。哈利觉得自己下一秒就要死于心肌梗塞了。

德拉科慢慢靠近他，他看着他灰色的瞳孔变深，扩散，无比的动人心魄。只是不知道为什么，哈利觉得心碎不已，总觉得有哪里不对。

但是德拉科跪下去。以一个深喉结束了这场对话。


	4. Chapter 4

“日安，马尔……德拉科。”

“哦，波特，怎么又是你？你不是今天要出院了吗？”

“嗯，我是来拿愈合魔药的，刚好碰见你在这里配药了。我可以进来吗？”

“你真奇怪。其他人一接到出院通知都恨不得马上幻影移形走的。进来吧。”

“谢谢。你是在这里呆了通宵吗，看起来你和昨天穿得一样？”

“嗯，我在熬制一种进入濒死状态患者意识的魔药，配和上相应的魔法，说不定能救更多的人。”

“听起来很了不起。研究好请给我开一份。”

“一份？不，我要给你开上一打，你他妈的简直就是这款魔药的灵感来源好吗？”

“哈、哈。我知道，你这次是开玩笑。”

“哼，有点进步了，波特。药架旁边的书桌上有煮好的咖啡，你可以自己倒吗？我就不费心问你要不要糖和奶了。”

“好的，谢谢……你知道我喝咖啡不加糖和奶？”

“……我……我不知道，我只是懒得问。”

“哦，马尔福礼仪。”

“闭嘴，波特。说真的，你在这里干什么？”

“嗯……我在等那个护士离开，虽然我已经明确拒绝过她了……她有点吓到我了。”

“哦，救世主魅力。”

“闭嘴，德拉科。这不是我想要的生活。”

“我其实有点理解你的处境。”

“你理解？”

“就像在悬崖之间走钢丝绳，深谷和两边都是观众。他们全神贯注盯着你。”

“嗯……但他们的注视只是一种负担。走钢丝的人也只能独自一人经历这些。”

“而且那个人必须全力以赴，不能出一点差错。”

“有时我会想使用一个召唤咒……”

“把扫帚叫过来吗？好主意，但你该知道你现在无法抽身。”

“人群总会散去的。我怀念自由自在飞行的日子。”

“谁不怀念呢？”

“是的。毫无疑问你真的理解。”

“赶紧出院回到你的朋友身边吧。”

“说起这个……那个……我约了他们晚上去喝一杯，你要一起吗？”

“我记得我刚才说的是回到你的朋友身边？”

“哦德拉科，我们还不是朋友吗？别告诉我你还在为小时候的事情生气。”

“不是，我是你的治疗师。以及是的，我还在生气。”

“小气鬼，我更要请你了。”

“哦，你是认真的？我还以为……听着，我还不知道要做到什么时候……”

“来吧，德拉科。我一直都很认真。”

“我……呃，这只猎犬是谁的守护神？它是来找你的吧。”

“……哦梅林！罗恩说傲罗司那边出了紧急状况，我得马上回去一趟。”

“救世主刚出院就要上班？好样的魔法部。如果你想写匿名投诉信，我可以帮你起草。”

“多谢了。那么我们下次再约？”

“再说吧，波特。先照顾好你自己。”

“……再见，德拉科。”

他想要大声呻吟。狮子哈利张大嘴几乎把他半边脸含住，舌头正在舔着他的耳朵，毛茸茸的身体把他紧紧地抱住。哈利的尾巴在生气地拍打着床垫，所以他知道对方有一种想要施虐的冲动，让他觉得既危险，又性奋。哈利的舌头舔过来封住他的嘴巴，相比之下，他小巧灵活的舌头只像一条可怜的小蛇。巨大的猫科舌头把他的嘴塞满，细小的倒刺扫荡着他敏感的口腔，要不是带着粗糙的湿滑感，他还以为自己的嘴巴里塞了一根鸡巴。这个下流的想法让他下面的老二跟随着狮子舌头的节奏抽搐了几下。哈利的吻带着强烈的不安和占有欲，让德拉科觉得这是一场捕猎。

现在两人都想不起来刚才那种小心翼翼，以及温柔。

什么样的性爱需要从口交开始呢？德拉科边想边跪下去。火辣的、激动人心的、渴望已久的？不，从波特伤感的眼神来看，这是让他反胃的事情。没有约会过甚至没有一起出去喝过酒，现在再做情感联结似乎为时已晚了，希望他不会认为我在乘虚而入……德拉科难过极了，哈利的神情变成了某种实质性的钝器在他胸膛的位置敲击了一下，他闭上眼睛忍住要流出的泪水。触碰到哈利的时候，他羞耻地起了反应，瘦削的他第一次觉得自己的西裤是那么的紧。他觉得有愧。

一开始，德拉科没法含住哈利的全部，但那已经足够动人。哈利低头目瞪口呆地看着德拉科把他的柱身和蛋蛋都舔了一遍，怀疑自己在做梦，“哦，操，德拉科……”他忍不住轻声叹息。德拉科抬头看了他一下，脸上带着迟疑的神情，“你还好吗，波特？”哈利点点头，“继续……”他看着德拉科用娇小的嘴巴专心吮吸他的前端，感觉到他的舌头在冠状沟那里打圈，最后一下一下地扫过敏感的出口，然后吞下尽可能多的柱身以至于自己的脸都凹了进去……“This is heaven……”哈利想着，脑海里噼里啪啦地闪过电光。他舒服得尾巴都在颤抖，很艰难地忍住了要操对方的嘴巴的冲动，只是怜惜地伸出自己的爪子，捧住他尖尖的脸蛋，触摸他柔软头发。德拉科让他越来越深入，虽然仍然无法吃下他的全部，可是湿热的口腔和越来越快的吞咽足以弥补一切……直到他感觉自己触碰到了德拉科的喉咙，一道白光持久地出现在眼前，他的高潮突然就爆发了。伴随着咒骂声和喘息，大量的精液一股一股地涌了出来，德拉科差点被呛到。但是他沉默地把哈利的全部都吞了下去，毫无怨言。

德拉科红着脸，舔着嘴唇站起来。哈利一遍喘着气一边傻傻地盯着他，怀疑他是浸泡在迷情魔药里长大的。他捧起哈利的下巴，安慰地抚摸着他的额头，看着金黄色的软毛在他手中舒展。“德拉科。”哈利眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的闷响，德拉科笑一下，开始用自己的脸来回蹭着哈利的。哈利的爪子搭上他的腰，肉垫在他的髋骨那里停留，感觉他就连骨架都精致得那么不真实。哈利低哑着声音说，“梅林啊，德拉科，你真美……”

德拉科好像被蜇了一下。他把头埋在哈利的肩膀上，深深嗅一口冬青木的清香，胸腔发出了一阵沉闷的笑声，又像是在哭。“别恭维我……”然后他颤抖得像是一片风中的落叶一样，“别说那样的话，弄得我们像是情人一样。”哈利不由自主地搂紧了他。

“我们到底在做什么？”哈利感觉到心脏位置在痉挛，一阵剧烈的绞痛从那里传来。

“治疗。”

巨大的荒谬感涌过来，哈利听到自己的笑声，以及他自己在说：“您真尽职，治疗师。我们凌晨在一起触碰对方的时候，以及您在医院偷亲我的时候，也是在治疗吗？”

哈利感到德拉科僵住了。接着怀里的人退后一点，银灰色的眼睛眯起来看着哈利，谨慎而又疏离地说：“如果那些记忆困扰你的话，我建议在我们治疗之后把它们都抽走销毁。”

哈利无言以对，他感到自己在沉默中分崩离析。对方接下来的话更是彻底把他的心脏捅穿，把他的理智之弦砍断。德拉科抚摸他的鬃毛，喃喃地说：“我很抱歉。我保证我们的第一次，”他亲了一下它湿润的鼻子，“也是我们的最后一次。”

盛怒中的狮子一下咬住了他的脖子。当然，是虚咬的。但是德拉科无法控制地感到了一阵肾上腺素的强力释放，让他后背直冒冷汗，喉咙发干，同时也让他的蛋蛋一阵紧缩。从刚才他含住哈利的时候，他就硬得发疼。他很想给自己释放，但是他不好当着哈利的面前手淫，该死的他们没有那么熟络，他们连床伴都不是。哈利的尖牙在他的颈项上面流连，仿佛在选择一处最好下口的地方。他不知道对方用了多大的自制力才没有咬破他的动脉。此刻狮子找到了那条血管，正在舔舐着上面的肌肤，这加快了血液奔流的速度，巨大的血液噪音充斥着他的耳膜。他怀疑他嗅到了死亡的味道——混杂着木质的香气和黄金野兽的荷尔蒙，竟然如此的甜美。“你是在耍我吗，德拉科？”哈利用野兽受伤后才会发出的声音问他，“你是不是从来没考虑过我的感受？在我……”

“在你倒下昏迷，没有任何知觉之后？“德拉科发着抖的说话声响起来。哈利抬起头，两人凝视着彼此。

德拉科虚弱地继续说，“很显然我无法考虑，不是吗？对不起，我天生就是那么自私，只顾着自己的感受。而你呢，你这个白痴，你每一次流血、昏迷的时候，我都没有办法集中精力工作，你明知道工作对我来说是如此的重要，你他妈真是个混蛋！你根本不知道我刚才有多绝望，你要是再不好起来我就杀了你……“

然后波特吻了我，过分的粗暴，过分的缠绵，好像我是他该死的情人一样。我刚才不是说过不要这样子了吗？我只是说这是我们之间的最后一次，但他的巨怪脑袋是不是直接理解为我是这世上最后一个和他上床的人？我们应该温和，有礼，就像我们在医院相处的那样，又或者只要像两个刚遇到的陌生人那样打上一炮就可以了，好吗？多余的行为容易暴露自己，揭露自己真实的想法——我真的应该考虑做完之后来个记忆抽取，来个一忘皆空。我在欺骗谁呢？这可是波特，是哈利。我喜欢他，我……爱他。

“那我会先吃掉你，“哈利肆无忌惮的舌头在他嘴里掠夺完毕，抽出来，游移到他的耳廓，“在你再说这是最后一次的时候吃了你。”那个自大狂温柔地在他耳边低声说着这些可怕的话。德拉科终于大声呻吟出来，操他的，为什么会他觉得那个情景性感极了，他差点要为这句话射出来。他期待波特会这样咬死他，结束他的生命……他从来就不是一个勇敢的人，但如果这是波特带给他的，他心甘情愿。他的心脏肿胀，里面塞满了乱七八糟说不出来的东西，那些东西显然都被波特标记了。现在这个混蛋白痴正在把他身上半敞着的衬衫和修身的西裤都撕了个粉碎——用他那双被治好了的爪子。德拉科觉得在这种情况下没有被他的爪子伤到，简直就是个奇迹。毕竟以哈利现在的兽人状态，不让人受伤比伤害人难多了。

德拉科现在身上没有一丝的遮挡。哈利掐着德拉科的臀部，把他的双腿分开，拉着他让他坐在自己的大腿上，两人的阴茎紧紧相贴。德拉科觉得自己的屁股随着这个姿势也张开了，小穴饥渴难耐得快要淌出水来。哈利放过了他因为劳累过度而通红的嘴唇，从脖子开始吻下去，开始舔他的咽喉，舌头在喉结那里打转，尖牙轻轻碰到他的锁骨。德拉科手环上他的肩膀，头向后仰去，臀部不受控制地扭动起来，两人相贴的下体那里传递着惊人的热度，他们都感觉好极了。“你到底是谁？治疗师，还是德拉科？”哈利的语气变得迷幻起来，他快要被对方逼疯了。“别废话，赶紧操我。”德拉科翻着白眼说，他的快感堆积起来，已经快到边缘了。哈利叹息着，无疑他非常想要拥有他，他一口含住了他半边的胸部，舌头重重地舔过娇嫩的乳头。德拉科尖叫起来，他觉得自己马上要高潮了。

“还不可以。”感觉到德拉科的蛋蛋在收缩，哈利那条刚才还在生气的尾巴仿佛是一条有生命的蛇，卷过来用力勒住了德拉科阴茎的根部。可怜的柱身很快就变成了深红色，他呜呜地哀叫起来。哈利没有放过他白嫩的胸部，两边乳头被嘬得又涨又酸，他真想里面会淌出奶来。“真淫荡啊，治疗师。光是被我吮吸这里都想射精了，等一下真刀实枪的时候岂不是更敏感？”德拉科脸红了，但是他已经软得像一滩水，一滩化在哈利身上的水。他软软地伸出手来，触碰到了哈利的龟头，在那里摸了几下。哈利的气息一窒，尾巴稍稍松开了一点，德拉科马上把精液射到了他们之间，身体在哈利的怀里轻轻地抽搐。这样的美景让哈利又感到了一种无法抵抗的欲望。

哈利把德拉科抱上床，把他腹部和大腿上面的精液都舔干净，吞了下去。“我要让你把最后一滴精液都射出来，治疗师。”哈利一边轻舔着他的阴茎一边说话，语气又危险又沙哑。“如果我们真的只做一次，我会让你一辈子都记住我。我是那个把你操到失禁，操进你的胃，操到你脑浆流出来的人。”德拉科发现自己的蛋蛋被他的下流话弄得又紧缩了一下，他很清楚事情早就失控了。他已经无力抵抗身体的真实想法了。

哈利仿佛听到他的心声，把他翻了个个。他的屁股被他有力的爪子拉得高高撅起，他粉红色的小穴正在羞耻地面对着对方。“天啊。”他听到哈利轻轻说，然后又喃喃地重复了几次这个赞美。接着哈利说，“我知道你也许不喜欢听到，但是，你真的太完美了，德拉科。”德拉科羞红了脸，但他发现他其实很喜欢听到哈利对他说这些，他决定享受接下来的过程。哈利用阴茎蹭过他的屁股，发出了难耐的低吼。德拉科听到对方懊恼地说，“还不行……会伤到你的。”接下来他感到了无与伦比的——狮子的舌头——正在他的后穴打着转，“操！”德拉科被刺激得拱起身子，但是下半身已经被人牢牢地固定住。“放松，”哈利说。在那些无边无尽的屁股舔舐过程中，德拉科又硬了。

哈利的舌头很有耐心。哈利的舌头很湿滑。哈利的舌头很多刺。哈利的舌头很长。德拉科爽得翻白眼的时候不知道该用哪一个形容词。他的舌头放松了一点他的后穴，正在慢慢地伸展进去深处。我有提到过他的舌头卷起来就像一个湿润的带刺的阴茎吗？“哦，梅林！fuck！那里！”舌头刮过了一个隐秘的地方，德拉科尖叫了起来，话也说不完整了。舌头的伸缩剧烈起来，每一次的舔舐都能听到德拉科的肠液和口水混合的啧啧声。德拉科的手向后拉着哈利的爪子，口中呜呜乱叫像是哀求他慢点，偏偏哈利没有怜惜地一遍遍用舌头戳着那让德拉科疯狂的按键。他绝望地发现自己又想射了，后穴不自主地夹紧了哈利的舌头。这时，哈利终于退了出来，德拉科松了一口气，软趴在床上，空虚感又浮出了水面。

他腿软着，转了个身，正好迎上哈利的目光。狮子的眼眸闪着墨绿色的宝石光泽，他的目光不再像是看着猎物，而是像看着广袤草原上的星空，迷茫但向往。

“Draco.”他低沉地说。

“Yes.”德拉科回应他。

他拉着哈利的阴茎靠近自己，撸动了几下，哈利胸腔里发出了沉闷的响声。那里早就被前液湿透，在德拉科的手中透出炽热的高温。我能吃下这个尺寸吗，德拉科气息紊乱地想，他把双腿张开，缠绕上哈利强壮的腰部，这时龟头抵住了他。哈利低低地吼了一声，鬃毛都竖起来，尾巴用力地拍打着床垫，一只手不停地揉搓着德拉科的屁股，另一只手拿起魔杖适时地放出好几个润滑咒，德拉科马上感到后穴更加粘腻湿润。哈利稍稍抬起他的屁股，慢慢地把龟头顶了进去。梅林，德拉科马上感到自己被撕裂了。偏偏后穴在缩紧，阴茎在跳动，他又想射了。“哦操，德拉科，放松一点！”哈利又痛又爽地皱起了眼睛，德拉科身体里的丝绒感觉让他没法控制地向前又进入了一点。德拉科快要哭出来了，他无力地拍打着床单，大口大口地朝着天花板呼吸，这真是太要命了，哈利的阴茎像是有无穷无尽的长和粗。幸好经过了充分的扩张，不然他一定会流血的。

哈利的尾巴缠过来，安抚着德拉科的大腿，腹部和手臂，分散了一些他的注意力。他紧致的身体也没让哈利轻松多少，狮子一边大口喘气一边艰难地进入。巨根挤过前列腺的时候，德拉科无力地瘫软着射了出来，甬道随着蛋蛋的收缩有节奏地绞咽着兽人的阴茎。哈利发现自己已经快要到灭顶的边缘，只好停了下来，现在才插入了没多少。“操，德拉科……”哈利俯下身安抚着刚刚第二次高潮的人，静静地用舌头舔着他，“你还好吗？”“继续，别他妈停下来，疤头。”他听见哈利低低地笑了，“原来我让你这么爽吗？”德拉科累得白眼都懒得翻了，他又听见他说，“再留着一点，等我操完你再射。”德拉科哼哼了几声。

但哈利还是安静地等德拉科舒服了一点再慢慢顶入，最后他的蛋蛋抵达德拉科的屁股的时候，两人都不可置信地凝视着对方。“我在你身体里了，德拉科。”哈利几乎是从胸腔里挤压出声音的。

“不敢相信，我要和你做爱了。”德拉科呜咽着脱口而出，哈利睁大了眼睛。

“什么，原来你是觉得我们在做爱吗？”哈利低声笑着说，有什么东西要在他的胸膛里面满得溢出来了。

“不，你听错了。”德拉科咬牙说，“操，你赶快动起来……”毫无说服力。当然。

哈利笑着低头吻了他一下，轻轻地晃动起来。缓慢而坚定，每一下都深深刺入。他一直紧紧地盯着德拉科泛着粉红色的脸，仿佛在用眼神做着和下面一样的事情。德拉科目光模糊起来，他无助地朝着快感涌来的地方瞧去，用余光注意到自己清瘦的腹部能隐隐约约看到一根粗壮的隆起物在抽插。“天，我看见你了，这太……色情了。”德拉科喘着气说。哈利把他的腿分到最开，整个虚压到他身上，舔吻着他的耳廓说，“等下会更色情，你准备好了吗？”他说话的时候没有忘记下半身正在干的事，而这个姿势让德拉科觉得无比亲密。

经过了最初的生涩，情事很快变得顺滑和炽热起来。更多的快感沿着尾椎灼烧蒸腾，德拉科禁不住低声叫唤，他的潮红已经蔓延到脖子的位置，他知道自己又硬了。坚硬的老二夹在他和哈利的腹部之间，被哈利腹部的毛发和肌肉不停地搓动着。他听见哈利得意地笑了笑，他两眼一翻，伸手到哈利结实的屁股之间，抓住了他的尾巴根部，像是撸动阴茎一样撸动起了他的尾巴。一阵美妙无比的感觉从尾巴那里传遍全身，惹得神经噼啪作响，蛋蛋挤压了几下，哈利差点就射了出来。他赶紧大口呼吸了几下，镇定了一下：“天，你这个坏人……”他嘶哑着嗓门恳求着。德拉科邪恶地笑了笑，放过了他的尾巴，把手插入他的鬃毛抚摸着。

“为了我躺下，好吗？”德拉科像是梦呓般在哈利耳边说道。哈利马上就照做了。他们交换了位置，哈利着迷地看着德拉科爬到他身上，扭动着腰肢让身体吃下他的全部，巨根的形状又在他的雪白的肚皮上勾勒出来。德拉科的汗水，德拉科的温度、德拉科的呻吟……哈利想要记下德拉科所有的模样，用来温暖他的余生。也许是想得太入神了，德拉科注意到了他失落的表情，他抚摸着他的脸，“哈利，哈利……”，他轻声呼唤着，就好像他们已经属于彼此一样。“抱着我，德拉科。“哈利恳求他，德拉科便俯身把自己整个埋入他的怀抱里，下半身还紧紧地连在一起，但是轮到哈利开始挺送起来。哈利牢牢地抓住德拉科，决定高潮之前也不放开他。他的穴口被操得又红又湿，自己的器具也在两人之间搓得发热，“哈利，再快点，用力，用力操我！“他觉得自己又要到了，简直不可思议。“太快了，还不想结束……“哈利难受地说着话，但是身体的快感和对方身体里的收缩让他不由自主也加快抽送。其实他们已经结合了很久了，他已经忍不住快要释放了。德拉科找到他的嘴巴啄吻着，“波特大傻瓜……哈利宝贝……射在我里面吧……这样你就自由了……“狮子难过地呜咽了几声，最后终于放松身体，任由高潮的巨浪席卷了他。大量的浊液涌了出来，德拉科的体内被温暖填满，他撸动了几下阴茎，早就到达临界点的高潮也如期而至，他呻吟着射到了哈利的肚子上。

在朦胧的视线中，他隐约看到哈利的狮子特征全部消失，慢慢变回了一个黑发的青年，一双绿色的眼睛正在亮晶晶地看着自己，弯曲的嘴角似笑非笑，像是在难过，又像是极度的快乐。德拉科真正地感受到一阵狂喜，他捧着哈利的脸说，“哦天啊，梅林保佑，你终于变回来了！“哈利摸了一下德拉科的脸，替他擦去眼角的泪珠，凝视了他几秒，然后深深深深地吻着他。哈利搂着他翻了个身，他们身体的一部分还连在一起，好像谁都不愿意分开一样。

“听着德拉科，“他们两人的嘴唇分开后，德拉科还晕头转向地喘气时，哈利急切地说，“我有很重要的话要告诉你，其实我一直都——“

哈利的话没有说完，就像是失去了所有的生命力一样倒在了德拉科的怀里。

夜里的气温像是一下子跌到了冰点。

此时是晚上十一点。距离哈利遭受恶咒的时间刚好经过了三十六小时。


	5. Chapter 5

上次他的确是跟哈利开玩笑的。后者并不全是他执着于研究濒死状态的原因。

他小时候曾经听母亲说过，人死之前会先落在一个地方，在那里徘徊上半天，然后才会去往真正的死亡属地。那个地方，根据死者的生平，可以是任何的地方。可以是城堡，是草原，是雪山，甚至是国王十字车站。这番话在他领取父母遗体的时候被想起来，以至于想得痴了，没流下一滴眼泪。当时他们已经彻底僵硬了，濒死的时候是在阿兹卡班的单人牢房里度过的。

他现在无疑在哈利的濒死意识里，这个场景锐利得让人疼痛，比人类的睡梦清晰一百倍，因为这是将死之人的最后一个梦境。在哈利失去知觉后，德拉科马上查看了他的瞳孔，当即决定没有魔药的保护也要进去他的意识里面。来不及了，如果他回医院取魔药的话，即使是短短十几秒也足够人类在意识里跋涉经年。魔药的作用是维持生命体征，不让治疗师的身体以为自己的大脑已经死亡，但他想的是万一他在哈利的身边长眠不醒，也未尝不是一件美事。

当他能感觉地面的时候，他便拔足狂奔。

一轮巨大的圆月在苍穹悬挂，上面的斑纹清晰可辨。远处的地平线有一座雪山，美得毫无杂质，不存在于世间的任何一处，倒像是神的宫殿。一条大河在月明下反光，远处传来细微的声音。德拉科朝着那个方向跑去。

庆幸的是，他手里拿着魔杖。地面很光滑，让他好几次差点摔倒。他把鞋子变走，光脚继续狂奔。声音越来越近，他看见那边乌压压聚集了一大片黑影，每一个影子都有一双发亮的眼睛。这个情景唤起了他最可怕的回忆。

威森加摩。

他畏缩了一下，月光不足以让他看清那边的情形，他随即用魔杖朝着天空发射了一束火花，散落在那个方向。德拉科马上看到了他要找的那个人，正在独自面对着幢幢的鬼影。狂喜和渴望让他在意识的荒野里瞬间移动到了最靠近他的地方，“哐”的一声，他猛烈地撞到一个无形的墙壁，摔倒在地上。是结界。结界中影子们的几百双眼睛都看向了他，他才发现那些黑影不是人类的外观，而是各种各样的动物。隐约的吼叫声和尖叫声传来，他惊恐地微微张着嘴巴，感觉到意识正在挣扎着逃离这里。

他连忙把脸转向哈利那里，发现他也在牢牢地看着自己。他的半边脸笼罩在月光中，表情柔和，目光里却充满了难过和关切。一如在威森加摩那次一样，他们短暂的眼神接触就交流了大量的信息，也给了德拉科支撑下去的勇气。真是失礼，明明自己是来救人的，却需要对方给自己勇气。

心意相通的感觉传来，他站直了身体，用魔杖徐徐插入那道结界。周围的眼睛瞬间都瞪得圆圆的，仿佛这是它们见过的最不可思议的事情。没有任何阻力，德拉科用魔杖在结界上划开了一条裂缝，跻身进审判的现场。紧接着，陡然变大的愤怒声浪席卷了他。

“他怎么进来的！”

“滚出去，这是神圣的审判现场！”

“审判长，把他们一起处决吧！”

德拉科没有理会那些声音，而是迅速地走到了哈利的身边。哈利的翠绿眼睛飞快地眨动着，声音颤抖：“梅林啊，德拉科，我没想到……你不应该来这里的。”

“波特。要么跟我一起出去，要么你带着我一起下地狱。你选一样吧。”

“我是在做梦吗？”哈利不可置信地继续看着他。“你的确在做梦，这是你一生中最需要认真对待的梦，来吧。”德拉科发现哈利的身体被某种魔力固定住，于是伸出自己的手，牢牢牵住了他的手。一股温暖的力量流淌在他们之间。

“肃静！”一把威严苍老的声音响起，全场渐渐沉寂下来。德拉科循声望去，看到一头雄狮的黑影，它比现实里的狮子要巨大得多，一双金色的眼睛正看着这里，不怒自威。在它身边聚集着猎豹、苍鹰、野马、大象、羚羊……等十几只比其他黑影都要巨大的动物。德拉科面无表情地直了直身子以表示尊敬，同时脑子飞快地运转了起来。

“年轻人，这是神圣的审判现场。虽然你和被审判者有某种联结得以穿透结界，但你无权站在这里。”

“那你们也无权审判哈利.波特！他是一名巫师！”

“事实上，我们有权。根据1940年我们和魔法界一起修订的阿尼玛格斯法案，任何人只要在这方面出错了，都必须送来这里审判。”

“那也不至于要夺走他的生命！看在梅林的份上，他快要死了！”

“人类的狡诈导致动物界受到了很多伤害，所以我们对待想要变形成为我们的人，审核是相当严厉的。事实上，审判团已经给了波特先生很多时间去纠正这个错误了，甚至还比预定时间多给了12小时。出于某些无法确定的原因，”听到这里，德拉科发现哈利的手心开始发热，“波特先生一直没去纠正那个答案。”

听到这里，德拉科看了哈利一眼，哈利无奈地对他笑笑。德拉科低声说：“抱歉，我还误以为和你发生关系才能把你变回来，谁知道耽误你去纠正答案了……”

“你说什么傻话，那是我一生中最美好的事！”哈利着急地打断他。

“是吗？”德拉科差点咬到自己的舌头，他庆幸昏暗中没人能发现他的脸颊滚烫。

“是的。”哈利清晰而坚定地说。

这时周围的嘈杂声又响了起来，亡灵都开始抱怨审判被打断，纷纷要求把德拉科押送出去。

“年轻人……”审判长开口说话了。

“我不会离开的，我要和波特一起接受审判，”德拉科举起了他们拉着的手，“如果要判他去爬雪山，那就拉上我一起好了！”他的话音刚落，周围响起了惊叹的声音，审判团的成员也愣住了。“德拉科……”哈利哽咽地看着他。“别拦着我，波特。”德拉科说。“我想说，那个雪山真的很难爬……”哈利含泪跟他开着玩笑。“妈的，你就不会拉我一把吗？”德拉科笑着骂他，两人的额头轻轻碰了一下，随即分开。

“孩子，你的意思是要做波特先生的生命共同体吗？”一把温柔的女声响起，是来自那个猎豹。“副审判长，以前没有这个先例，在审判席上结成生命共同体。”苍鹰提醒她。“但也没有一条法律规定不可以这样，不是吗？”猎豹依然柔和地说。其他成员沉默了，包括审判长。

“什么是生命共同体？”德拉科茫然地问。

猎豹耐心地解释：“这是阿尼玛格斯的一种联结方式。因为我们物种众多，形态不一，结成生命共同体之后，我们可以跨物种地共享身份，地位，甚至生命。总而言之，如果你想要拥有站在这里和波特先生一起接受审判的资格，那你就必须共享他的身份，所以……”

“我愿意。”德拉科点着头说，“成为波特的生命共同体。”他试着平静地回答，但整个人都有点发抖，他用力捏紧了哈利的手。

“很好，那么波特先生，你愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”哈利回答得很干脆，不过他也有点晕头转向。这种联结到底是什么意思，和婚姻有什么区别吗？

“最后提醒你们一次，如果波特先生被判处极刑，你是要一起受罚的。”雄狮审判长的声音响起。德拉科点了点头。哈利难过地僵在那里，心中绞痛。“好的，那你们可以一起接受审判了。还有问题吗？”

“有。我还有一个问题。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。

“说吧。”审判长的声音听不出一点不耐烦。

“你们刚刚提到，我必须共享波特的身份，才能一起接受审判。”

“是的。”

“那这种共享是双向的吧，波特也可以共享我的身份。”

“是的，这是生命共同体的意义。”

“那么，我是巫师，”德拉科笑了笑，“意味着波特现在也有一半的身份回归到巫师。我这样说对吗？”

观众席上炸开了锅，动物亡灵都议论纷纷。审判团的成员也在交头接耳地商量，德拉科隐约听到猎豹欣慰地说什么“聪明的孩子”。哈利惊喜地看着德拉科，后者紧张地对他笑笑，继续看着审判团的方向。他们两人的手心都出汗了。

“虽然理论上是这样，但不意味着波特先生可以逃脱掉审判……”审判长缓缓地说。

“不，我不是让他逃避审判。我只是想把我的身份和时间共享给他，哪怕只得到一分钟也好，让他去纠正那个答错的题目。作为阿尼玛格斯的哈利没有时间了，作为巫师的哈利总有时间了吧？”

审判团很明显陷入了僵局，它们都在激烈地讨论着。四周亡灵的议论声也越来越大，仔细一听，支持德拉科的声音竟然占了一半。“我从没见过这样的审判！天啊赶快答应他吧……”“我也想有这样的生命共同体！”“别让他们死去，求您了！”

哈利吐吐舌头，对着他说：“哇哦，德拉科……”德拉科翻了个白眼没有理会他，继续紧盯着审判团那边。只见审判长郑重地朝着成员点点头，大家都安静了下来。这时候，哈利发现自己身上的定身术被解除了，他转动手指，和德拉科十指交握，德拉科也用力攥紧了他。雄狮宣布：“波特先生，请珍惜马尔福先生为您争取到的时间，再次回答以下的问题，请务必绝对的诚实。您钟爱之人的发色是——？”

德拉科低下头去，心里面感到难过，说实话他不想听到哈利说出来。虽然他不是没有期待过，但他觉得那个可能性太小了。他害怕会听到什么让他嫉妒得发狂的答案，然后哈利转身过来看着他，捧起他的脸，痴迷地对他说：“是银金色，我钟爱的人的发色是银金色。”德拉科惊讶地瞪着哈利，直到哈利俯身吻着他，一点一点撬开他的唇，他才知道对方说的是自己。周围的惊叹声和窃窃私语、以及审判团宣布他们被即时释放的声音都如潮水般退去，在两人意识到的时候，他们正在德拉科的床上拥吻在一起，死亡也无法把他们分开。

转眼半年过去了。

“说实话，你变成狮子去执行任务不会太不方便了吗？目标那么大，也不能做什么偷偷摸摸的事了。”

”不会啊，现在我一变，嫌疑人不是腿软就是扔掉魔杖，打斗比以前少了很多，办案效率也提高了。而且，你的未婚夫也不用经常住院了。”

“这个我爱听。但事实是你天天都跑来圣芒戈。”

“那不一样。那是因为我想你了。”

“哼……”两人抓起对方的脸啃了一会儿，哈利说：“提起变形，我现在可以控制变化的程度了。”他小心翼翼地问：“你怀念那个时候吗，我们第一次的时候。”

德拉科瞪着他，“什么？”

“我可以变回那样子，你想不想……我偶尔那样和你呆在一起。”哈利不好意思地问道。

德拉科瞪着他。这个波特脸上的笑容有点傻气，让他很想狠狠地掐一把他的脸蛋。他的眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光芒，全神贯注地凝视着德拉科，仿佛不知道这个问题就像问他自己要不要吃糖浆馅饼一样傻。我想不想？我想不想？你问我他妈想不想？

“如果你没有那种我对你不忠的感觉”，德拉科吞吞吐吐地说，“我很愿意，偶尔……”

哈利哈哈大笑起来。“拜托，那都是我。不管怎么样，你都能认出来不是吗？我才不会吃自己的醋。”

说完哈利慢慢变成了半人半狮子的状态

“哦天，你太辣了，快过来。”德拉科呻吟着说，“你说过不吃醋的，我要做些平时没做过的事。”

狮子哈利相当期待。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雪山意象来自《乞力马扎罗的雪》，感谢海明威。


End file.
